25 Minutes
by Tegrandra
Summary: Ketika seorang pria muda bernama Park Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu, ia berusaha untuk mencari perempuan yang pernah ia sakiti itu dan meminta maaf serta mengulang kembali. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua harapannya pupus. {Chanbaek / Baekyeol}


**25 Minutes**

by Tegrandra

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, GS

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Summary :

Ketika seorang pria muda bernama Park Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu, ia berusaha untuk mencari perempuan yang pernah ia sakiti itu dan meminta maaf serta mengulang kembali. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua harapannya pupus.

.

.

.

.

{catatan : tanda '...' menyatakan batas }

.

Hari ini angin bertiup kencang, Park Chanyeol, salah satu pria muda yang sukses di Korea saat ini, merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghindari dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga kantornya dan menuju ke mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hari ini, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO Park Corporation telah selesai. Chanyeol sebagai anak tunggal dan satu-satunya ahli waris perusahaan Ayahnya itu harus bertanggung jawab atas berjalannya perusahaan semenjak Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya, Chanyeol memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti untuk mengingatnya lagi dan lagi. Ia merasa frustasi akan hal itu. Walau ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetap saja kejadian itu tetap terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Chanyeol p.o.v_

 _Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman bermain. Aku merencanakan untuk pergi bersamanya untuk melepaskan rindu kami. Karena beberapa hari ini kami tidak bertemu karena sibuk bekerja. Tanpa menuggu jawaban apapun aku sudah tau ia akan menjawab 'ya'._

 _Karena hari ini matahari bersinar sangat terik, aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan disepanjang taman yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Sudah jam satu siang, sejujurnya dari tadi pagi aku belum memakan apapun. Aku hanya meminum secangkir kopi susu yang kupesan di cafe dekat apartement. Jika kalian bertanya 'apakah kau tidak kelaparan?' sudah tentu jawabannya, 'ya, tentu saja aku lapar'. Aku harap Baekhyun tidak mendengar bunyi perutku yang keroncongan karena itu memalukan._

" _Sudah siang, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." Ajakku._

 _Dengan anggukan Baekhyun menjawab, "Iya, aku juga sudah lapar. Aku mendengar ada restaurant pasta baru di dekat sini. Kebetulan saat ini aku ingin makan pasta. Ayo kita coba!" Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku dan aku bisa melihat dari matanya bahwa ia merasa senang dan bersemangat. Senang dan bersemangat untuk mencoba restaurant pasta baru atau karena hari ini ia berkencan denganku? Menurutku sih yang kedua, walau aku tidak begitu yakin._

 _Kami pun menuju ke restaurant pasta baru yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Aku ataupun Baekhyun tidak tau dimana letak sebenarnya restaurant tersebut. Jadi, kami harus bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini._

 _..._

 _Selesai makan, aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke Myeongdong Cathedral. Ya, aku mengajaknya ke gereja favoriteku. Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya disana._

" _Mengapa kau mengajakku kesana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat kami sudah di dalam mobil._

" _Aku menyukai gereja itu. Menurutku, gereja itu memiliki ciri khasnya tersendiri. Mungkin mulai dari lingkungan gereja itu yang tenang, dan dekorasi gereja yang sederhana membuat semua umat yang beribadah disana merasa lebih nyaman. Termasuk aku. Intinya aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat yang kusukai hari ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arahnya singkat._

 _Ia mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Jadi kau mengajakku ke taman bermain karena kau menyukai tempat itu? Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu dapat menyukai tempat seperti taman bermain." Ia tertawa dengan mimik muka yang mengejek ke arahku._

" _Sejujurnya, aku memang menyukai taman bermain. Karena jika aku ke taman bermain pasti aku akan pergi bersamamu. Mau tempat yang tidak nyaman sekali pun, jika ada kau, tempat itu akan terasa nyaman bagiku." Jawabku dengan memberikan senyum termanisku kepadanya. Aku tidak berbohong dengan jawabanku. Dimanapun aku berada jika aku berada di dekatnya aku benar-benar merasa nyaman._

 _Ia membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Kutebak ia pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang."Jangan coba-coba untuk menggodaku, Yoda."_

 _Aku tertawa bahagia karena berhasil menggodanya. Biasanya aku selalu gagal karena Baekhyun bukanlah wanita yang gampang luluh dengan godaan biasa seperti, 'kau cantik hari ini' atau 'senyummu sangat manis', percayalah kepadaku jika ia mendengar kata-kata itu bukannya 'blushing' tetapi dia akan 'tertawa' dan aku akan malu setengah mati._

" _By the way, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Yoda'."_

" _Benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arahku."Panggilan 'Yoda' sangat cocok padamu karena kupingmu yang runcing itu." Jawabnya dengan tawaan mengejek._

" _Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Legolas'? Kupingnya juga runcing bukan?" Tanyaku dengan menaikan alis dan tersenyum kearahnya._

 _Ia melihat kearahku dan tertawa kencang. "'Legolas'? kupingnya memang runcing dan dia tampan, tetapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yoda' karena jika diucapkan lebih terdengar imut."_

" _Baiklah..apapun itu panggilanmu kepadaku yang penting alasannya bagus." Jawabku dengan anggukan dan tawaan kecil._

 _..._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, kami telah sampai di Myeongdong Cathedral. Sudah kira-kira tiga bulan aku tidak ke tempat ini karena sibuk bekerja._

 _Tidak banyak yang berubah dari gereja ini maupun lingkungannya. Hanya banyak yang sudah diperbaiki. Gerejanya sederhana, gedungnya tidak terlalu besar. Lingkungan sekitarnya dipenuhi dengan rerumputan dan pepohonan rindang. Pagar di depannya juga tidak begitu tinggi, karena lingkungan disini aman. Didalamnya ada lapangan parkir yang tidak begitu besar, kira-kira hanya muat maksimal sepuluh mobil._

 _Aku mengajaknya masuk kedalam gereja. Aku menggenggam tanggannya dan berjalan menuju kedepan, tepat didepan Salib Yesus. Aku menghadap kearahnya, menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi dan menatap matanya._

" _Baekhyun... if we make it work, I will marry you in this chruch." Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan semakin menatap matanya dalam._

 _Baekhyun membalas senyumku dan berbalik menatap mataku. "Yeol... I'm sure it will work. Thank you Yeol.." Jawabnya dengan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung oleh matanya._

 _Aku menghapus air mata yang ada dipipinya dan berkata, "No, Baek, I'm the one that should say that, thank you.. I love you.."_

" _I love you too.. we will be okay, right?"_

" _Yes, of course, we will be okay.."_

 _Aku akan memegang janjiku. I look at her eyes once again,_ _and kiss her lips.._

* * *

 _Author P.O.V_

 _Satu Bulan kemudian.._

 _Hari ini Baekhyun tidak bekerja karena ia merasa tidak enak badan dan butuh istirahat. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya yang menjual perabotan rumah tangga._

 _Karena merasa bosan di rumah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Chanyeol di kantornya._

 _Baekhyun tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ia akan datang ke kantornya karena bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan. Karena Baekhyun datang pada jam makan siang, maka ia juga membawakan Chanyeol makanan._

 _Setelah memilih-milih baju akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai; kaus putih polos, sweater dengan warna senada bertuliskan 'YES.", jeans berwarna hitam, mantel berwarna coklat, dan syal berwarna putih, serta sepatu boots heels hitam semata kaki. Udara di luar sangat dingin jadi ia memilih pakaian yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan udara dingin._

 _Baekhyun pergi menuju kantor Chanyeol menuju taksi. Kira-kira dari apartementnya ia membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disana._

 _..._

 _Sembari merapikan syalnya Baekhyun turun dari taksi dan menuju ke pintu masuk. Ia langsung menuju lift dan memencet tombol 13. Ya, ruangan Chanyeol ada di lantai tigabelas yang merupakan lantai tertinggi gedung ini. Dari ruangannya kita dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah._

 _Ruangan Chanyeol terletak di ujung lorong. Di sebelah kanan pintunya ada meja sekertaris._

" _Aku ingin bertemu Tuan Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun kepada sekertaris Kim yang sudah tau Baekhyun adalah pacar CEO perusahaan ini, tanpa berkata apapun sekertaris Kim langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana wajah terkejut Chanyeol yang selalu lucu di matanya jika setiap kali Baekhyun memberikan kejutan. Tapi wajah terkejut itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan akan digantikan dengan senyuman manis dari Chanyeol. Pasti akan seperti itu. Tapi ketika mata kepalanya melihat Chanyeol sedang menggenggam mesra tangan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya dan tersenyum sangat manis, senyum Baekhyun hilang dan semua bayangannya hancur berantakan._

 _Dan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, matanya berair, merembes keluar hingga matanya tidak dapat lagi untuk membendungnya. Dengan mata yang kabur, Baekhyun berbalik arah dan kembali dengan pikiran kosong._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Chanyeol P.O.V

Yes, _I'm cheating on Baekhyun_.

Aku tau hal yang aku lakukan ini salah. Tapi aku tidak dapat memaksa diriku sendiri untuk tidak berpaling dari Baekhyun.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo pada saat kami bertemu diacara ulang tahun perusahaan rekan kerjaku. Ia _menarik._ Kami berkenalan dan banyak bertemu. Pada saat itu aku berpikir bahwa ia _berbeda_. Pada saat itu juga hatiku berpaling dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami lebih awal, tapi itu sangat tiba-tiba. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu dulu. Tapi ternyata pilihanku itu salah. Baekhyun malah mengetahuinya sendiri dan hal itu malah lebih buruk. Jika aku mengakhiri hubungan kami lebih awal mungkin akan lebih baik. Mungkin.

Aku merasa bersalah. Aku mencoba menghubunginya tetapi ia mengganti nomor teleponnya. Aku mencoba mengunjungi apartementnya tetapi ia telah pindah. Aku mencoba mengunjungi perusahaannya, dan juga bertanya kepada Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, dengan alasan bahwa aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya.

Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan baik-baik apa yang telah terjadi. Aku mencoba mencari informasi dirinya tetapi hasilnya nihil.

...

Author P.O.V

Chanyeol tidak lagi mencari informasi Baekhyun sejak ia mencoba mencarinya dengan hasil nihil. Ia juga berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah selesai. Hal yang tertinggal di dirinya hanya rasa bersalah.

Enam bulan kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Di awal pernikahan semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Di rumah, mereka berlaku seperti umumnya pasangan suami-istri. Jika di zona pekerjaan, mereka juga berlaku seperti layaknya rekan kerja.

Tetapi kehidupan yang harmonis itu tidak bertahan terlalu lama sejak Kyungsoo yang sengaja memanfaat uang Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan perusahaannya. Kejadian yang tidak terduga. Dari awal, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol. Hanya rasa suka biasa saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lalu sejak Kyungsoo menyadari Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang kaya, rasa sukanya berubah menjadi obsesi untuk memanfaatkan kekayaannya. Perusahaannya bangkrut dan tidak tertolong lagi. Semua kekayaannya hampir habis. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengambil rumahnya karena rumah itu atas nama Chanyeol, mobil-mobil mewah juga tidak ia ambil. Ia hanya mengambil harta dan saham perusahaan karena menurut Kyungsoo semua itu sudah cukup. Dan sudah pasti mereka bercerai. Tetapi rumah dan mobil-mobil mewah itu tidak dapat Chanyeol gunakan lagi karena ia harus menjualnya. Jika tidak, maka ia akan mati kelaparan, karena itu adalah sisa kekayaannya.

Chanyeol bisa saja meminta tolong kepada pamannya untuk mengangkat kembali nama perusahaannya. Tetapi rasa bersalah bercampur malu membuatnya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia malu karena sudah dibutakan oleh cinta yang bahkan membuat semua yang dimilikinya hilang. Perusahaannya bangkrut, kekayaannya yang hampir habis, dan yang terutama adalah Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan hanya kepada Baekhyun tetapi juga orang tuanya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada semua orang yang telah membantunya menjadi orang yang sukses.

Rasa sakit bercampur dengan rasa bersalah selalu saja menghantui dirinya, setiap hari, setiap waktu, dan dimanapun ia berada perasaan itu selalu muncul di hati dan pikirannya. Penyesalan itu telah mengikat jiwanya dan akan membekas selamanya. Chanyeol menyesal, benar-benar menyesal karena ia telah meninggalkan Baekhyun ke wanita yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada apapun.

Harapan satu-satunya saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Ia harus mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dari dulu ia tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Ia hanya dibutakan oleh cinta; cinta kepada Kyungsoo bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang sebenarnya hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

* * *

3 Tahun kemudian..

Chanyeol menyetir dengan perasaan tidak baik untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ya, Chanyeol telah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ia bekerja dibagian marketing di produk makanan yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Ia bisa membeli rumah yang sederhana dan membeli mobil yang tentu saja tidak begitu mahal. Sejak perusahaannya bangkrut, namanya banyak terpampang di media-media korea. Setiap berita menuliskan penyebab yang berbeda dari bangkrutnya perusahaan Park Corporation itu. Dan sampai sekarang banyak yang masih mempertanyakan penyebab sebenarnya. Dan sampai sekarang juga Chanyeol masih merahasiakan hal itu dari media.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, rasa penyesalan dan bersalah Chanyeol akan membekas selamanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan menjadi gila, ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya dan berusaha lagi dari awal. Dan juga, ia harus mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berharap ia dapat menemukan Baekhyun kembali dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Ia mencari informasi Baekhyun, dan tidak seperti dulu yang hasilnya nihil, ia mendapatkan informasinya. Ada yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun masih bekerja diperusahaan Ayahnya tetapi sudah dipindahkan ke luar negeri. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak tahu di negara mana Baekhyun dipindahkan. Lagipula.. jika Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak bisa untuk terbang langsung ke negara itu, uangnya tidak akan cukup.

Selama satu tahun ini Chanyeol merasa hidupnya hitam putih. Ia sudah mencoba untuk berpindah ke lain hati tetapi tidak bisa. Banyak wanita yang ingin dengannya tetapi ia menolak.

Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih saja mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia menyetir untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Saat ini di kantornya sedang mendapatkan banyak masalah. Ia merasa stres dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Dulu, ia akan di bantu oleh karyawannya jika mendapatkan masalah. Tetapi sekarang, semua masalah seperti ia yang menanggungnya.

Lampu hijau berganti menjadi merah. Semua kendaraan berhenti untuk menunggu lampu berganti menjadi hijau lagi. Chanyeol memandang lurus kearah depan, pikirannya kosong. Dia merasa harus menenangkan dirinya. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang muncul di kepalanya bukan rumah yang saat ini dia tuju, tetapi adalah _Myeongdong Cathedral._ Terakhir ia mengunjungi tempat itu adalah bersama Baekhyun. Dulu. Hari dimana ia mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat-tempat yang disukainya. Ketika ia mengingat hal itu, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang di rasakannya setiap waktu menjadi semakin terasa lebih kuat. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyampingkan pikirannya untuk beristirahat di rumah dan langsung menuju ke gereja.

Tidak lama, ia sudah sampai di depan gereja yang benar-benar di rindukannya. Saat melihatnya secara langsung, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang semakin kuat membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Ia berharap Baekhyun berada di hadapannya dan mau memaafkan serta menerima ia kembali.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, gereja ini menjadi ramai. Sampai banyak mobil yang tidak mendapatkan parkir dan terpaksa parkir di luar. Termasuk Chanyeol. Dengan jalan goyah, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan jalan menuju ke dalam gereja. Setahunya jam empat sore tidak ada misa. Tapi mungkin jadwalnya telah diganti.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti misa, tetapi ternyata ini bukan misa. Semua harapan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun hancur saat ia melihat di depan gereja, berdiri Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang di carinya selama ini, memakai gaun putih dengan menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki, tersenyum bahagia.

Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal yang dilihatnya ini. Ia pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tetapi kenyataannya, hal ini bukanlah halusinasi. Hal ini nyata. Byun Baekhyun menikah dengan lelaki lain. Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ia kembali ke mobilnya untuk sejenak menjernihkan pikirannya yang tidak karuan. Rasa sakit yang telah dirasakannya belakangan ini, rasa sakit ini, yang dirasakannya sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia menangis dan berteriak untuk melampiaskan semua yang dirasakannya. Rasa sakit, bersalah, dan penyesalan, semuanya bercampur aduk. Memori saat ia bersama Baekhyun terulang di pikirannya. Dimana ia dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama-sama di taman favorite mereka, makan malam bersama, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun, saat mereka berciuman, dan yang terakhir, yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Chanyeol berjanji akan menikahi Baekhyun di tempat yang ia datangi saat ini. Kenyataannya, yang menikahi Baekhyun di tempat ini bukanlah Chanyeol. Mereka berjanji akan baik-baik saja, tetapi _baik_ tidak mendeskripsikan mereka saat ini. Hubungan mereka hancur. Dan yang membuatnya hancur adalah Chanyeol, yang menjanjikan semua hal itu.

...

Semua orang berjalan keluar gereja, Chanyeol masih didalam mobilnya. Ia menyadari, Baekhyun berhak untuk memiliki pria lain yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Semua ini salahnya, bukan salah Baekhyun. Ialah yang harus menerima semua ini. Semua rasa penyesalan, bersalah, dan rasa sakit memang ia yang harus menerimanya.

Gereja sudah kosong. Banyak juga mobil yang sudah pergi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang masih disana. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Disana ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam gereja menuju ke arah toilet. Penampilannya sudah berbeda. Dulu rambutnya sangat lurus, tapi sekarang bergelombang. Cara jalannya pun sudah berbeda, sekarang Baekhyun terlihat lebih percaya diri. Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berbalik dan tentu saja sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol di depannya. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan raut muka yang benar-benar kaget.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Maka dia yang mengangkat bicara, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry about the things I've done.."

Baekhyun masih tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya, Chanyeol, laki-laki yang dulu dicintainya tetapi meninggalkannya, berada di depan mata kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat bicara lagi.

"Aku menyesal, aku merasa bersalah. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, mencari informasimu untuk menemukanmu.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalahku. Aku tahu aku bodoh.. kau sudah dengar ceritanya bukan? Aku meninggalkanmu untuk sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Aku menyesal, Baek.. tolong maafkan aku."

Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini di tahannya. Mungkin setelah ia meminta maaf seperti ini kepada Baekhyun, ia akan merasa lebih tenang.

Dengan mata yang kabur dan air mata yang sudah jatuh sedari tadi, Baekhyun mengangkat bicara, "Yeol.. I miss your kisses all the time. Though you travelled so far, Yeol, I'm sorry, you are twentyfive minutes too late."

Ya, benar, Chanyeol telah terlambat untuk mengulang semuanya kembali. Ia telah terlambat duapuluh lima menit untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengangkat bicara lagi.

"Tidak, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Baek. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Ini semua salahku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku menjanjikan banyak hal padamu, _aku minta maaf_ , aku tidak dapat menepatinya. Aku juga telah terlambat untuk memintamu untuk kembali.. berbahagialah, lupakan aku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu semakin mengeluarkan air matanya. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak mencintai Chanyeol lagi, tapi tetap saja, semua rasa sayangnya kepada Chanyeol masih membekas di hatinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Yeol.. hiduplah dengan tenang, jangan terus menerus mengingat kesalahanmu. Bukan kau yang salah.. saat itu kau hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Carilah wanita lain, dan janganlah mengulangi hal ini lagi.." Dengan tangis yang tidak berhenti Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberikan senyumannya.

Senyuman itu tidak berubah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Chanyeol selama ini. Senyuman yang membuat dirinya merasa tenang. "Terima kasih Baek.."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol lebih lebar, "Terima kasih Yeol.. pergilah dan ulanglah semuanya dari awal." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit mendorong tangan Chanyeol untuk berbalik.

Chanyeol merasa jauh lebih tenang. Sekali lagi, ia memberikan senyuman terakhirnya kepada Baekhyun. Ia berbalik dan menuju mobilnya. Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, hanya tersenyum dan mendoakan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja dengan hidupnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia menancapkan gas langsung menuju kembali ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan, ia tersenyum. Hatinya merasa lebih tenang. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya berkurang, tetapi semua perasaan itu akan membekas di hatinya, selamanya.

Chanyeol masih mengharapkan ia dapat kembali ke waktu dimana ia dan Baekhyun lebih dari seorang teman. Mengharapkan ia dapat kembali dimana ia dan Baekhyun berbahagia bersama. Waktu tidak dapat diulang kembali, ia sudah terlambat, Baekhyun bukan miliknya lagi.

Di dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun...

" _Yeol.. I miss your kisses all the time. Though you travelled so far, Yeol, I'm sorry, you are twentyfive minutes too late."_

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di tempat yang tidak dicarinya dan Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa ia telah terlambat 25 menit untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 ** _This fanfic is inspired by Michael Learns To Rock song 25 Minutes_**

.

.

.

 **Hello, readers~**

 **This is my first Fanfic~ semoga kalian suka.. sebenernya ini cuma untuk iseng aja untuk ngisi waktu liburan. Tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk buat lagunya Michael Learns To Rock yang 25 minutes untuk dijadiin fanfic.**

 **Untuk Myeongdong Cathedral itu emang ada di Korea. Tapi penjelasan lingkungan dan gerejanya just my imagination aja :D sebenernya gerejanya itu megah banget :D**

 **Alur fanficnya terlalu singkat ya? abis aku bingung mau buat kata-katanya yang lebih bagus. Sorry kalo fanficnya terlalu membosankan dan alurnya yang buat ngantuk atau penjelasannya kurang.. tapi aku berharap angstnya bisa ngena walaupun kalian ga nangis bacanya hehehe..**

 **Mungkin juga masih banyak kata-kata yang salah, penempatannya juga salah, maklumin ya readers aku masih belajar nih :D**

 **Coba juga ya untuk dengerin lagunya Michael Learns To Rock - 25 Minut** **es. Lagunya itu udah lama banget, but lagunya itu everlasting. Banyak juga lagu MLTR yang bagus-bagus :D**

 **.**

 **Thanks untuk kakak yang udah bantuin bikin ide untuk alur fanficnya supaya bagus~**

 **Thanks untuk temen yang penasaran sama ff ini, jadinya aku terpacu /? untuk nulis ff ini :3**

 **Please don't be a silent readers. Review kalian itu berharga banget untuk aku. Aku dengan senang hati menerima segala pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. Kalau ada yang perlu di koreksi di ff ini, tolong bilang ke aku yaa, karna aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi.**

 **Kalian juga bisa rekomendasi aku untuk next fanfic lewat :**

 **REVIEW atau lewat twitter - ohwindT atau dm aku di Instagram - tegrandra**

 **Because, I don't have any idea for next fanfic, so, kalian bisa bilang ke aku genre yang kalian mau , I will try to make it :D**

 **.**

 **Thank you untuk semua readers, hope you like my fanfic..**

 **Please give me a _REVIEW,_** **don't** **be a SIDERS please ;)**

 **..**

 **xoxo, tegrandra.**


End file.
